El Sol y la Luna
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: El Sol & la Luna; ¿Son astros capaces de estar juntos?
1. El Sol

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki; yo solo soy creadora de la trama. Espero lo disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura mera coincidencia... Aunque las coincidencias, no existen.**

* * *

**El sol.**

* * *

Por lo regular, muchos creemos que el Sol siempre brilla. Qué es el astro Rey y que jamás perece, que siempre está para nosotros y que, pese al cambio del día y de las estaciones _siempre_ estará ahí.

Pero que pasaría, si yo les dijera, que conozco un sol… Oh si, conozco a un sol. Y este sol no brilla.

No calienta.

No quema.

No alumbra.

No vive.

Solo es un ser humano más que _existe_, ha perdido la sensación de conocer, de sentir, de probar, de descubrir. Solo por vivir en esa simple, aburrida y repulsiva monotonía.

Ir al colegio, entrenar su deporte "favorito", salir de la escuela, ir a trabajar un poco para conseguir algo de sostén monetario; llegar a casa, pelear con su padre y su madre, terminar la pelea, acordarse de que debe de comer algo, salir a la calle sin avisar, buscar comida chatarra que comer, comer; perder el tiempo, ir al parque a pensar; regresar, pelear una vez más, hacer deberes, bañarse, dormir, despertar e iniciar de nuevo la rutina.

¿Alguna vez la rutina puede cambiar?

Puede ser.

Tal vez sí. Tal vez no. Todo depende…

Kagami Taiga, era cómo un sol. Oh si, cómo aquel astro Rey que tú admiras día con día o que simplemente sabes que está pero que no le prestas ni la más mínima atención porque sabes que _siempre_ estará ahí. Bueno, algo así era Kagami.

Era uno de los alumnos más conocidos de la preparatoria Seirin, además de ser un alumno destacado en cuanto a los estudios, también lo era en el deporte, siendo uno de los principales y titulares jugadores del equipo de esa preparatoria, también era conocido por su fama innegable con el conquistar a señoritas y el título al _Rey de la Calles_ o el _Tigre Taiga, _esto por su naturaleza salvaje y agresiva.

Pero pese a ello, Taiga siempre estaba _solo_. Sin compañía, sin un amigo, sin una sombra… Era conocido, sí. Tenía miles de seguidores, también; sus compañeros de equipo le hablaban lo normal… Pero pese a todo, pese a la multitud, a la gente, a la sociedad y a él mismo; no existía ni una sola persona n el planeta que se tomará la delicadeza de conocer al Sol.

Dicen muchas veces, que el Sol solo es para admirar. Para idolatrar y pedirle su calor y luz.

Pero, se han preguntado alguna vez… ¿Sí el sol desea dar todo eso? ¿Sin al menos un poco de atención?

No… Quizás no.

Kagami era conocido por su poco tacto con las personas. Pero los únicos que tenían la valentía y se acercaban un poco a él, por cuestiones de estudio o por cualquier motivo, descubrían que, bajo la máscara de agresividad solo había un pequeño gatito asustado, en busca de cariño y comprensión. Más jamás se lo daban. Al contrario. Decidían aprovechar la oportunidad de ser cercanos al Sol y poder así colgarse de su fama, de su posición estudiantil y de la bondad que poseía. ¿Y saben que es lo peor? Qué el Sol sabía todo eso. Oh si, estaba completamente consciente de que las únicas personas que se acercaban a él solo era por interés.

Jamás se había enamorado. Además, como el astro rey que era, no se le tenía permitido. Solo era digno de ser admirado, adorado y ya. Pero nadie tenía permito el _poseerlo._ Claro está si no eres de la misma categoría que el Sol. Pero… había algo que se desconocía.

¿La luna no entra en esa categoría?

Kagami solo era famoso por conquistar a las señoritas, robarles un beso, unos suspiros, pensamientos y miradas. Pero jamás había pasado aquellas líneas. A pesar de ser todo un don juan, jamás les faltó al respeto. Y eso a muchas de sus seguidoras las hacía sentir frustradas. Digamos que, en un vano intento, Kagami trató de buscar en las señoritas aquel amor y aquel cariño y aceptación que se le negaba día con día, en todos los lugares habidos y por haber.

Aunque siendo sinceros, él jamás intento con un chico.

Es aquí en donde la Luna hace acto de presencia.

La primera vez que le conoció, pensó que había chocado con un ser invisible del otro mundo. Pero al notar cómo aquel chico de ojos azulinos le miraba en espera a una disculpa, creyó tal vez que, no había sido así.

-Lo siento Kagami-Kun.-murmuró la Luna.

-¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

-Todos aquí lo conocen.-dijo haciendo evidente las cosas.- Quién no lo conoce es porque es un recluido social o porque es nuevo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Alguien.

-¿Pero…?

La Luna no le había dado más premisas para seguir platicando. En la primera oportunidad que tuvo, desapareció mágicamente de la vista de él.

Y eso intrigó más al Sol.

* * *

_¡Hola!~ Una vez más estoy aquí con ustedes con algo corto y rápido. Sinceramente creo que esto es muy diferente a de lo que están acostumbrados a leer de mi, pero en fin, explicaciones al final._

_Disfrútenlo._


	2. La Luna

**Los personas no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki;** yo solo soy creadora de la trama. Espero lo disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura mera coincidencia... Aunque las coincidencias, no existen.

* * *

**La Luna.**

* * *

Muchos hemos escuchado que la Luna, por su parte es la única protagonista de la noche, siendo ella acompañada por sus inseparables y fieles estrellas.

Al igual que el Sol, ella está ahí toda la noche, alumbrando nuestras oscuridades, dándole bellos toques a nuestros momentos… Siendo de una compañera silenciosa y comprensiva en nuestras peores noches… Pero, ¿Alguna vez la Luna se ha sentido sola?

¿Ella no sentirá miedo, cómo nosotros?

¿No derramará lágrimas cómo todos?

¿No pensará que, ella de verdad está sola?

Acaso, la Luna, ¿No se le tiene permitido ser acompañada por alguien más. Por alguien que haga más digerible su existencia, que pueda comprenderla, escucharla, amarla, quererla y apreciarla por su silenciosa belleza?

Bueno… Conocía a una Luna que era así. Qué era casi idéntica a la Luna que nosotros solemos conocer: Silenciosa, hermosa, brillante, ignorada por unos y apreciada por otros. Pero en algo se diferenciaba de la Luna a la que todos estamos acostumbrados.

Esta Luna en particular; amaba en secreto al Sol. Deseaba fervientemente colarse por un instante en la vida de ese apagado y solitario Sol que rondaba su vida. Pero era imposible. Por qué Luna y Sol son casi incompatibles…

Porque mientras uno es cálido y explosivo.

La otra es fría y tranquila.

Porque mientras uno era la atención y el centro de universo de todos.

La otra era consejera silenciosa de los nobles y desesperados.

A pesar de que su vida fuera un completo desastre.

La luna a pesar de que tenía compañía, no se sentía feliz sabía que le faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien porque la Luna siempre anhelará esa compañía que siempre se le fue negada. Desde pequeño, nuestra Luna mejor conocido, cómo Kuroko Tetsuya, estuvo solo. Su padre le había abandonado a los tres meses de ser engendrado, su madre había muerto cinco años después de haber nacido y, la familia política no contaba cómo familia en verdad.

Desde temprana edad siempre estuvo solo. Sin hermanos, amigos o alguna compañía animal. Por el simple hecho d que tal vez él no poseía "fuerza"… Siempre era ignorado y subestimado las pocas veces que era captado por la atención de otros.

Con el paso del tiempo, la Luna comprendió que quizás su único destino y compañero fiel y seguro era sin lugar a dudas la soledad y el silencio. Pero; con la entrada a la secundaria conoció a pequeñas personas que, le hicieron saber qué; a pesar de ser La Luna, se podía tener al menos un poco de compañía. Fue así como al menos aprendió a aceptar con un poco más de alegría su destino innegable.

Pero aun así no se sentía del todo satisfecho.

Del todo completo.

Del todo feliz.

Del todo pleno.

Y todo eso se lo confirmaban aquellos peregrinos que buscaban el consuelo de la Luna. Kuroko quizás no era muy famoso cómo Kagami, y eso era mucho mejor para él, pero las pocas personas que le conocían y tenían la dicha de tratarle; sabían que aquel chico de cabellos azulinos era el mejor consejero y el mejor paño de lágrimas que alguien pudiera encontrar. Era por eso que las pocas personas que sabían de él se agarraban de cualquier estúpida excusa, para tenerlo de ancla, de salvavidas y de soporte emocional. Eso a él no le importaba. Ni le molestaba ni le alegraba, simplemente los problemas y emociones del resto le eran indiferentes.

A excepción de una sola persona.

La primera vez que chocó con él pensó que su mundo explotaría en un grandioso y magnifico big bang pero; sinceramente era demasiado esperar del Sol. Simplemente se conformaba con que él notará su existencia; lo demás, ya venía siendo demasiado banal.

-Lo siento Kagami-Kun.-trató de sonar con tranquilidad.

El otro chico de verdad quedó sorprendido.

-¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

-Todos aquí lo conocen.-dijo cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Quién no lo conoce es porque es un recluido social o porque es nuevo.-

"_O en el caso de muchos, no les interesa saber de ti"_ pensó.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el Sol con curiosidad.

-Alguien.- se limitó a decir.

-¿Pero…?

No le dio más oportunidad. Prefería mil veces que él le conociera solo esa única y efímera vez. Aunque dentro de su ser tenía ese sentimiento de querer gritarle a los cuatro vientos quien era, que le amaba en secreto y que estaría dispuesto a lo que fuera por verle sonreír de manera sincera; no lo hacía. Por qué sabía que la Luna y el Sol, jamás pueden estar juntos.

Fue así como la luna trató de evitar a toda costa la curiosidad y la búsqueda implacable del Sol para encontrarle.

Porque el Sol no merecía la compañía triste y lúgubre de la Luna.

Porque la Luna se quemaría con la calidez del sol.

Porque ellos, solo podían encontrarse en un Eclipse.


	3. Eclipse

**Los personas no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki;** yo solo soy creadora de la trama. Espero lo disfruten. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura mera coincidencia... Aunque las coincidencias, no existen.

* * *

**Eclipse.**

* * *

Sabemos de ante mano que el eclipse es el ritual en donde la Luna y el Sol solo se juntan esporádicamente.

Algunas leyendas cuentan que, esta unión entre estos dos grandes y bellos astros, es para profesar el amor que jamás pudieron realizar. Es para, que a pesar de que ambos viven en la soledad, deben de tener en cuenta que existe otro semejante a ellos y que espera con las mismas ansias el tan esperado espectáculo que pocos humanos somos capaces de ver.

El eclipse que se dio entre estos dos chicos, fue algo mejor de lo que la naturaleza y el Universo, nos puede brindar.

Pasado el tiempo, el Sol perseguía a la Luna, comenzó a investigar un poco más acerca de él. Sus clases, su forma de ser, las personas que le rodeaban, sus gustos, horarios… Prácticamente lo acosaba con toda esa energía de desear saber quién era él. Por otro lado, la Luna se mantenía precavida, esquivando, escondiéndose; dando información falsa para que el sol jamás pudiera encontrarle. Porque sabía que, al momento en que el sol descubrirá su verdadera personalidad e integridad… Él estaría perdido por completo.

Pero el Sol era persistente… Si no, ¡No sería el Rey! Él jamás se dio por vencido, y siguió buscando, conociendo y haciendo algo que jamás había hecho en toda su vida: integrándose a un lugar al que no pensó que podía pertenecer. Todo por la gran curiosidad de conocer a la Luna.

¿Acaso ese chico, era su Luna?

Posiblemente… Todo dependía de los dos.

Cierto día, la Luna se topó con un avecilla en particular. Una avecilla que siempre acompañaba al sol, en las buenas y en las malas, en los días soleados y en los días nublados, que a pesar d la gran distancia que ponía el sol siempre estaba ahí, recibiendo feliz los rayos luminosos de él aunque eso significará morir rostizado en el momento.

-¿Tu eres Kuroko Tetsuya?-le había preguntado.

-Lo soy.-contestó la Luna.- ¿Qué necesita de mí, un Sempai?

-Bueno…Tengo… un amigo.-murmuró.- Qué anda buscándote, pero al parecer le haces difícil las cosas. ¿Por qué?

-No quiero que sepa más de lo que ya sabe de mí.

-¿Y deseas que te conozca?

La Luna se sintió encerrada; esa era una pregunta que pocas veces le hacían. ¿Qué deseaba en realidad? ¿Qué era lo que deseaba de verdad?

-Yo…

-Mira…-dijo tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo con rapidez y fuerza hacía un lugar bajo las escaleras.- No te conozco, es más, es la primera vez que te veo. Pero de algo estoy seguro.-hizo una pausa y agregó.- Mi amigo, jamás se había interesado en integrarse a la vida estudiantil; siempre se mantenía alejado de todo y todos, colocando una barrera en donde ni yo podía penetrar. Pero al conocerte, no sé qué fue lo que le dijiste, que fue lo que hiciste, pero él tomó interés en ti. Así que por favor, al menos deja que él te de las gracias.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido él.

-Porque gracias a ti, su mundo se ha ampliado, su perspectiva de las cosas han mejorado. Porque gracias a ti; está comenzando a brillar cómo antes solía hacer.

Bueno… Si se permitía al menos ese pequeño gusto y capricho… Quizás, solo quizás no le haría daño a nadie; ¿Cierto? Algunas veces la Luna podía darse pequeños placeres ¿No?

-Vamos, no lo dudes.-le insistió la avecilla.- Sé que no te arrepentirás.

Era sí o no.

Decisiones, Decisiones.

-Dile que me esperé en el parque que está a dos cuadras de Seirin. Ahí le veré, y resolveré todas las dudas y saciaré la curiosidad que eh provocado en él.

-¡Gracias!-susurró feliz el chico.- Muchas gracias, no te arrepentirás; Tetsuya-Kun.

-De nada…-trató de no sonreír.- Por cierto, ¿Quién eres Sempai?

-Kiyoshi Teppei.-sonrió el aludido.- Pasaré tu recado, nos vemos.

Y dicho esto, el ave emprendió vuelo.

El Sol al enterarse de lo que aquella pequeña ave había logrado, pensó que tal vez; solo tal vez, todos los que le rodeaban no eran iguales. Qué había pequeñas y hermosas excepciones a la regla. Se lo agradeció infinitamente. Una y otra vez; hasta que el chico terminó aceptando sus halagos y palabras de agradecimiento.

El sol tenía una deuda muy grande con aquel gorrioncillo.

Terminadas las clases, el Sol y la Luna se vieron en el lugar acordado. El sol había llegado antes que la Luna, con la excitación a flor de piel. ¿Sería verdad? ¿De verdad aquel chico de ojos azules le había citado ahí? Una vez los dos frente a frente; ¿De qué hablarían? Por primera vez, en muchos años, Kagami Taiga comenzó a sentirse emocionado y extasiado con el saber que alguien iría a verlo. Solo a él y nada más que a él.

Por otro lado la Luna trataba de retrasar el encuentro. ¿Y si él se decepcionaba? ¿Si no era lo que él esperaba? ¿Y si solo era para burlarse de su soledad? Lo cierto era que; Kuroko Tetsuya era una persona muy insegura; y además de contradictoria. A pesar de las emociones encontradas y pensamientos negativos y deplorables que tenía rumbo al parque, n podía evitar sentirse emocionado de saber que él estaría esperándole ahí.

Deseoso de conocerle.

El encuentro no se pudo aplazar un poco más. Cuándo los dos estuvieron cara a cara, fue un momento épico. Se miraban con asombro, alegría, miedo, duda, curiosidad… Comprensión.

Los dos al verse reflejado por primera vez en los ojos de alguien más comprendieron que; esa persona que tenían en frente, era sin lugar a dudas su persona especial.

Después de ello. La Luna y el Sol se conocieron un poco más. Descubrieron que eran más afines de lo que pensaron. Se hicieron conocidos, luego compañeros; posteriormente amigos; amigos íntimos y finalmente de recorrer todo ese camino, confirmaron que, eran el uno para el otro.

La Luna calmaba la explosividad del Sol.

El sol le brindaba calor a la frialdad de la Luna.

La Luna alumbraba las noches del Sol.

El Sol… Aparecía todos los días en la vida de la luna.

Ambos supieron complementase.

Ambos lograron lo que esos astros jamás pudieron tener:

_Un Eclipse eterno._

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_Bien aquí estoy ya en el final de está historia; cómo les dije; es algo completamente diferente de lo que suelo hacer. Además de que, es muy corto -para mi gusto.- y tiene una narrativa diferente (?) Bueno, si han leído otros trabajos míos, sabrán a que es a lo que me refiero. Sin más me paso a retirar._

_Una cosa; si eres seguidor de Invisible, una disculpa enorme. Actualizaré pronto. Solo tenme paciencia. Esto fue algo rápido y sencillo que salió lo otro tengo que quebrarme un poco más la cabeza XD_

_Sin más, ahora sí, me despido. Los leeré, bye~_

_Yuki'~_


End file.
